


Dangereel

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed (as Team Dangereel, with their cameraman Garrett) have to interrogate Jeff to find a very important DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangereel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lighthearted parody of _Torchwood._ There are several references to the show in this fic but you do not need a working knowledge of _Torchwood_ to read this.

_Dangereel.  Investigating the paranormal at Greendale Community College.  Not a part of the local police, the campus police or the library staff.  Saving the Greendale community from the paranormal and the alien.  And it's all filmed in front of a shaky camera that randomly zooms into faces._

Jeff arrived in the study room well before the rest of the study group was meeting to make yet another anthropology diorama.  He was on his Blackberry, thumbing through a list of potential dates for his Friday evening.  Leonard opened the door to the study room, propped it open with a doorstop and put down four small traffic cones. 

Jeff looked up from his cell phone.  "Leonard, what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure this room is blocked off for Dangereel!"

A song similar to the theme from _Torchwood_ was playing in the library hall leading up to the study room.  Leonard pulled one of the cones aside and let in Abed, Troy and Garrett.  Abed was dressed up in a black trenchcoat, a long-sleeved buttoned shirt, khakis held up by white suspenders and black military regulation boots.  Troy was wearing a white T-shirt with the word "Doctor" written in Sharpie.  He was carrying a bookbag.  Other than his usual clothing, Garrett wasn't dressed at all; he had a tape player with an external speaker fastened to his side if he was carrying a gun.  He was also carrying a handheld digital camera.  Leonard replaced the cone into its line and stood outside the study room.

Abed walked up to Jeff and stared into his face.  "We need to get some information from you."

Troy gagged Jeff's mouth up with a torn rag.  "What the--" Jeff said, muffled through the rag.

  
Troy and Abed tied Jeff up to one of the tables with duct tape.  His arms were tied up to the legs of the table while his legs were taped around the corners of the table.  His shirt was off.

"Why am I the doctor again, Abed?"

"Because in this situation I needed a lancer.  I don't need anyone telling me what I'm doing is wrong, someone to give me information about Jeff or a butler.  Garrett, are you taping this with the awkward zoom-ins I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"I should ask why this is the first time I've ever been duct taped to a table, but what I would like to know is why is my J. Lindenberg shirt is beside the vent where somebody can steal it."  The gag was off Jeff's mouth.  "I paid good money for that shirt."

"Calm down, Jeff.  We're here to ask you a few questions about Britta."

"I don't know anything about Britta.  I haven't seen her all day."

"Doctor Troy, apply purple nurples."

"I don't know if this will work, Abed."

"Do it, Troy."

Troy twisted Jeff's nipples.

"Where did Britta go last night?"

"I don't know where Britta went last night.  I saw Britta the last time you two saw Britta--yesterday while we were making a diorama on anthropology and how it applies to _The Cosby Show._ " 

"You see Britta more than you do the rest of the study group.  I know you saw her after the study group disbanded yesterday."

"I'm not going to admit that I like being duct taped to a table and that my nipples are being twisted.  And I will not admit that I've liked having my nipples twisted ever since bullies in high school twisted my nipples in the bathrooms.  I just want to wait for the rest of the study group so we can finish this diorama.  And I don't know anything about what happened to Britta yesterday.  Let me go."

"I don't think I can hold on any longer, Abed!"

"You can stop now."

Troy let go of Jeff's nipples.

"Apply the spring-loaded wooden clamps."

"The spring-loaded what?"

Troy opened the bookbag and pulled out two clothespins.  He clamped them on Jeff's nipples.  Jeff howled and shaked when the clothespins were being applied.

"I feel pain shooting through my arms, ankles and wrists.  This does not feel good, Abed."

"You're lying.  Your nipples are erect and you're starting to get an erection in your pants.  You're enjoying this.  Besides, Britta told us you liked your nipples pinched."

"What?" 

"After the study group disbanded Britta went by my room the other day and took my _Kickpuncher 4: Kickpuncher in Space_ DVD.  If Dangereel doesn't get this DVD back Greendale may be invaded by the City College Ladybird Sci-Fi club tomorrow evening.  She said she was going to see you last night before she took the DVD.  Where did she go after she left you?"

"I don't know."

"Doctor Troy, remove the spring-loaded wooden clamps."

Troy removed the clothespins from Jeff's nipples. 

"Thank you.  Now can you untape me from this--"

"Apply the rubefacient on the subject's nipples." 

"Again?"

Troy placed the rubefacient, a roll-on stick of IcyHot, on Jeff's nipples.  Jeff winced, squirmed and groaned.  His eyes were wide; his eyebrows raised.

"Why did you do that?  Now the pain's even worse and it's making me harder."

"What if we can't find out where the Kickpuncher DVD is, Abed?  What will we do?"

"The rubefacient is our only chance of finding the Kickpuncher DVD.  It's the only copy of _Kickpuncher 4_ in the county.  And one-day shipping has elapsed on Amazon.com for us to purchase the DVD."  Abed turned to Jeff.  "Dangereel needs this DVD back, Jeff.  You're our only hope before the rubefacient wears off and you're not being stimulated anymore.  Doctor Troy, apply the spring-loaded wooden clamps again."

Troy placed the clothespins on Jeff's nipples again.

"Jeff, I need to know this right now.  Where is Britta?  I need the answer before the rubefacient wears off." 

"She went to the Ballroom, okay?  She didn't tell me about the DVD--we had sex and that was it.  Now can I be cut free from this tape?"

"Doctor Troy--"

"I know, Abed." 

Troy removed the clothespins from Jeff's nipples.  He pulled out a paper towel and rubbed the IcyHot off Jeff's nipples.  Finally he put a chilled ice pack over Jeff's erection and zipped up his bookbag.

"Wait.  Aren't you going to remove the duct tape from my wrists and ankles?"

"No time, Jeff."  Abed smoothed out his trenchcoat.  "Dangereel needs to get into the Pivot to analyze the data we collected from your confession."

"You mean Garrett was filming my erection?  Gross." 

"Are you getting an awkward zoom-in on Jeff, Garrett?"

Garrett nodded from behind the camera. 

"Leonard will set you free once he lets us out of the contaminated area."

"Contaminated?"

Garrett played The Dead Weather's "Blue Blood Blues" as he, Troy and Abed left the room.  Leonard pulled out a cone and let them out.  He pulled the cones out of the doorway, shut the study room door and walked towards Jeff's shirt.

"Oh, a free shirt!"

"That's _my_ shirt, Leonard."

"Not anymore it isn't!"  Leonard tied up the shirt around his waist.  He walked to a counter.  He picked up a pair of scissors and attempted to pull them open with his right hand. 

"Well, there goes my date for the night."   



End file.
